


Johncroft: "Please."

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I know you’re awake, Myc.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Kudos: 42





	Johncroft: "Please."

Mycroft woke up because he felt too warm. His eyes had trouble opening up and he yawned greatly, kicking his  **blanket** halfway off with his foot. Behind him, he heard a disgruntled sound and he froze, eyes instantly open as the events of last night came back. 

John had shown up at his door around 3 AM, looking dead tired and sad. Clearly his sister had been drinking again, causing trouble at a local bar and John had been the one to go and clean up her mess. None of this had left John’s lips but Mycroft was getting better at reading his friend. He hadn’t commented, only said that John was welcome to stay and the small smile John had given in return had warmed up Mycroft’s heart. 

Now, John was in his bed, his compact form pressed against Mycroft’s back and Mycroft’s breath caught as John shifted slightly, his morning wood pressing against his arse. 

_ Fuck _ . Mycroft cursed inwardly, suddenly wide awake as John moved again, his cock hard and eager against Mycroft’s body. It was just as big as Mycroft had deduced and his own groin started waking up as John moved again, making a delicate sound. 

_ Stop this right now. _ Mycroft's voice screamed inside but then John’s hand slipped across his belly, leaving no space between them. 

“I know you’re awake, Myc.” 

Mycroft startled, John’s arm around him holding him tighter. He’d been so caught up with all the sensations that he hadn’t heard the change in John’s breathing pattern. He bit his lip as John’s hand went down his stomach, lingering above the waistband of his pajamas. He felt a soft press of lips against his neck and his body moved backward, pressing his arse against John. 

“Do you want me to stop?” John whispered, hand still lingering but Mycroft couldn’t speak. His brain was working overtime taking in all the sensations and he didn’t know what to focus on first. John’s big cock against his arse, John’s hand on his warm stomach or John’s lips against his neck. He let out a sound, something between a whine and a moan and John’s lips touched him again. “I need you to tell me, Myc.” 

Myc. John was the only person in the world who called him that. Who was allowed to call him that. He breathed out, his heart racing inside and he swallowed, having trouble getting the words out. 

“I- I. John?” He heard the confusion in his own voice and John moved behind him, his warm body leaving Mycroft’s, the mattress dipping as John sat upright. Mycroft didn’t move, his body still on fire, still feeling all the places John had touched him. John coughed next to him, clearing his throat and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Myc. I shouldn’t have-” John stopped, letting out a sigh and Mycroft was finally able to move. He hated to hear the sadness in John’s voice. The beginning guilt in John’s eyes was almost too much to bear and Mycroft shook his head, sitting up next to John and turning to face him. His brain stopped for a millisecond as he noticed the t-shirt John was wearing. One of the very few t-shirts he owned and his brain roared with satisfaction at the sight of it. 

“Don’t be sorry, John. It’s just a normal, human reaction.” He sounded too stiff, too formal and John’s eyes moved away from him, staring at the bookcase against the wall. The silence between them grew, growing awkward and suddenly John moved out of bed, gathering up his clothes. 

“I’m going to be late. Thank you for-” 

“John.” Mycroft called out, getting out of bed himself and taking John’s arm. John let out a huff, his shoulders tensing up. His face was set and it was harder to read him. 

“Stop deducing me.” John snapped, trying to pull his arm out of Mycroft’s. Mycroft squinted, cataloging every micro-expression, and all of a sudden, it clicked into place. 

“Oh?” 

“Just drop it, Mycroft.” John gritted out, not looking at him, turning his body towards the door but Mycroft moved, standing in front of John, towering above him. He squeezed John’s arm before sliding down the length of it and taking John’s clothes out of his hands. John frowned, ready to protest when Mycroft dropped the clothes on a nearby stool. He placed his finger on John’s mouth, seeing how John’s pupils went wider. He caressed John’s hair with his other hand, seeing the fight on John’s face to not close his eyes and lean into the touch. 

“I was wrong.” Mycroft whispered, still petting John’s hand, removing his finger from John’s mouth to cup his cheek. John just raised an eyebrow and Mycroft nodded. “Can I kiss you?” 

John’s breath caught, his eyes nearly falling out of his head but it didn’t take long for him to answer. John moved, crashing their mouths together, plastering his firm body against Mycroft’s. 

“Fuck, I- I’ve been wanting you for so long. Didn’t you know? How did you not know?!” John spoke when they pulled apart, his chest heaving as he looked up. 

Mycroft’s face warmed up, his lips tingling from their kiss. He ran his tongue against his lips, John letting out a soft growl before kissing him again. Somehow they made it back to Mycroft’s bed, John crawling up his body. John’s hands worked fast, throwing off his shirt and pulling at Mycroft’s impatiently. Mycroft’s smiled, helping John get rid of the garment before John pushed him back down. The way John looked at him made Mycroft’s cock throb and John smirked, his hands slowly moving down Mycroft’s stomach and stopping at the waistband of his pajamas. 

“Do you want me to stop?” John asked, looking into Mycroft’s eyes with an intensity that had Mycroft moaning. John smiled, leaning over him, placing a teasing hint of a kiss on his lips before pulling back and holding his hands up in the air. His cock twitched again and Mycroft pouted, digging his nails into the sheets. 

“John. I-”

“Tell me, Myc.” 

“Don’t stop.  **Please** . Don’t stop.” Mycroft closed his eyes, face burning like an oven. He couldn’t keep his eyes closed for long, needing to see John on top of him, his mouth hot and willing as he placed kisses all over Mycroft’s neck, chest, and stomach. Mycroft flinched when John’s tongue dipped into his belly button and John giggled, doing it again. 

“You’re insane.” Mycroft breathed out, reaching out his hands and John just smiled, taking one hand and sucking Mycroft’s index finger. Mycroft cursed, needing to close his eyes for a few seconds as he felt John’s hot tongue. John pulled off, interlacing their fingers before going to his neck and sucking a mark. Mycroft panted, his free hand grabbing John’s arse and squeezing it. John growled, leaving a bite before he pulled back, satisfaction in his eyes. 

“You’re mine now.” 

“Y-yes.” Mycroft gasped, his cock painfully hard. John kissed him, hard and demanding before his hands slid down again, hooking underneath Mycroft's waistband. There was a glance of contact between them and then John pulled off Mycroft’s pajama bottoms, exposing his cock to the air. He moved his hips up, John dropping the garment on the floor before quickly shedding his own pants. 

He didn’t have enough time to admire John’s body because the man was already on top of him, taking Mycroft’s cock into his mouth and bobbing his head. 

“John!” Mycroft called out, his hands reaching for John’s head and John moaned, pushing his head into them. Mycroft forced himself to be gentle, carding his fingers through John’s hair as John sucked him off. The sounds John was making as he did made Mycroft see stars, his cock twitching. He pulled John’s hair, John moaning around his cock before taking it deeper and soon Mycroft was setting the pace, using John’s mouth to reach his orgasm. It was embarrassing how little time he needed, his body going taut, balls drawing up and he moaned as he spilled down John’s throat. He heard John struggle to swallow it all and that was even more arousing. He freed John’s head, hardly giving him any time to catch his breath before he turned him on his back and took John’s cock into his mouth. 

“FUCK! Mycroft! Fucking hell!” He took his time, letting his tongue tease the head before swallowing John down, his nails digging into John’s arse. John cursed loudly above him, letting his legs fall wider apart and Mycroft smirked when he pulled back. 

“Lay on your stomach.” Mycroft smiled when John moved at record speed, placing a pillow underneath his stomach. “Stay like this, don’t move.” Mycroft whispered, getting off the bed and coming back with a damp cloth. He took his time, making sure John was clean and ready. John’s breathing was labored, his hips moving and Mycroft slapped John’s arse, the sound filling the room and making John stop. John turned his head, ready to protest but Mycroft just grinned, reaching out his finger. 

“Lick it.” Mycroft ordered, John’s eyes turned a shade darker. Once his finger was nice and wet Mycroft moved, spreading John’s arse cheeks and carefully pressing the first digit of his finger in. John’s breath caught, his body stiff but Mycroft just waited. He pulled out, licking John’s entrance and John whimpered, pushing his arse up in the air. 

“You’re beautiful.” Mycroft said, licking his hole again, watching as it clenched and unclenched. John turned his head so he could see Mycroft, his eyes wide and unfocused, his cheeks warm and red. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on his brow and he pushed his arse up again. “Just so beautiful.” 

“Myc.” John begged, licking his lips and Mycroft nodded, placing a kiss on an arse cheek before going down. He used his mouth, tongue and finger to tease and stretch John open, soon he was able to press two fingers in, John grinding down on them with need, half rutting in the sheets as Mycroft hit his prostate. 

“Fuck, I’m- Myc, I- I can’t hold it, I-I”

“Turn around.” Mycroft ordered, pinning John’s hips down as he took his cock inside his mouth. His jaw ached, John’s cock much bigger than any he’d had before but damn, was it worth it. John panted, cursed and moaned, his body moving of its own accord, half choking Mycroft. Mycroft moaned around it, taking him as deep as he could and suddenly John keened, his hot cum shooting down Mycroft’s throat. It was perfect and Mycroft swallowed, his eyes watering. He pulled back when John’s cock deflated, massaging his jaw as he looked down. John was blissed out, chest heaving, body sweating and Mycroft smirked with pride. 

“Fuck.” John breathed out, his eyes finding Mycroft standing on the end of the bed. “Fuck, that was-”

“Indeed.” Mycroft spoke, smugness in his voice and John blushed. 

“I’ve never come this hard. I swear, I’m- Fucking hell.” John laughed, running a hand over his face. He sat up on his elbows, gesturing at Mycroft to come closer. Mycroft crawled into bed, half lying on John’s body. 

“Everything alright, John?” 

“Fuck yeah. Don’t think I’ve ever felt better than this. You are-” John stopped, crashing their mouths together and they both moaned. 

“You okay, Myc? This all happened rather fast.” John spoke, a hint of doubt in his eyes as he looked at Mycroft. Mycroft smiled, taking John's hand in his and placing a kiss on the knuckles. 

“I have no regrets, John. Do you?” 

“Hell no.” John smiled widely, kissing Mycroft again. 

“Good.” Mycroft mumbled, mouth going down to John’s neck. He laughed out loud when John’s stomach protested, hearing John curse above him. 

“ I think it’s time for some breakfast.” 

“But we just ate.” John grinned, letting out a snort when Mycroft gave him a look. 

“You are impossible.” Mycroft shook his head, his body forming gooseflesh as he got out of bed. He quickly threw on his pajamas, feeling John’s eyes on him the whole time. 

“And now we’re back to insulting me. Thanks Myc, next time find someone else to suck your cock.” John grinned, throwing a pillow Mycroft's way. Mycroft caught it with ease, raising an eyebrow. 

“Keep talking like that and I won’t let you come for an hour. No matter how pretty you beg for it.” 

“Fuck.” John breathed out, his cock listening with interest. Mycroft smirked, throwing the pillow back at John before turning to the door. 

“But first, breakfast. Wouldn’t want you to pass out.” Mycroft smiled wide, hearing John mumble behind him. Yes, this was a great start indeed. Maybe he needed to send a thank you message to John’s sister one day. If it hadn't been for her, John wouldn’t have shown up on his doorstep in the middle of the night and none of this would have happened. It really was true that there was a silver lining in every situation. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came because of the prompts please and blanket. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
